A Midnight Rumble
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Shocks and Vamps make a big mistake when they pull a tickle prank on two giant aliens...
**guestsurprise did this cute little story. Enjoy, good viewers!**

* * *

"They're coming!"

"Move it!"

"You shouldn't have tickled Way Big!"

Rachel and the others turned and saw Vamps and Shocks neck and neck running through the Grant mansion. She jumped in their way and both of them flipped around her to make sure they didn't run into her.

"What's going on you two troublemakers?" She grinned.

"Vamps here woke up Way Big and Ultimate Way Big!"

"And now they're after us!" Vamps chuckled.

"VAMPS!"

"SHOCKS!"

Everyone froze at the sound of the giants' booming voicing ringing through the mansion. Not only were they awake, but they were sounding very mischievous.

"What did you both do?!" Rachel yelped, feeling the giants moving under the floor.

"Well, I sorta tickled Way Big with this feather and he smacked Ultimate Way Big by accident. Now both of them are awake," Vamps said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You little troublemaker!" Rachel laughed.

"Why thank you!" He smiled as he picked her up and spun her around. At that moment, they felt knocking beneath them.

"You two can't get away from us forever! You have to leave the mansion sometime!" Way Big called out.

"And when you do we'll be ready!" Ultimate Way Big added.

"You're toast!" Shocks chuckled.

"Hold on there! You're not off the hook one eye!" Vamps countered playfully.

"What did I do?!"

"You gave me the feather!"

But they had no time to argue more because there was a great shift in the floor and the giants were knocked and gently beating on the floor.

"They're trying to break in! Fall back!" Vamps shouted. At that moment, both of them ran outside and to their horror, they saw the large rocks in the backyard moved and four large hands feeling around and ready to grab the Vladat and Conductoid. They could not see them, but they could stick their arms and hands out of the ground to try and catch them.

"Great…just perfect!" Vamps growled.

"We are in for it now!" Shocks added.

"Not if you can fly," Vamps smiled slyly. He then picked up his friend and they took off for the sky.

"Get back down here!" Way Big called out playfully, trying to grab them in mid air because he could feel them fly past one of his hands.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Ultimate Way Big said as he stretched his hands more in the sky.

"Don't say anything; if you do they will fix on our location." Vamps whispered as they began to fly higher above the giants' hands.

"Ok, I-A-A-A…"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Vamps yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shocks sneezed. At that moment, he gave Vamps an electric shock that broke his concentration and they began hurdling towards the ground. The giants' could hear the commotion, but were concerned when they heard them land roughly on the ground.

"Vamps? Shocks?" Way Big asked, now feeling around for them on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ultimate Way Big asked. There was nothing but silence for a moment. Now the brothers were very concerned.

"I cannot feel them brother." Way Big said softly, now feeling around the area with more determination. Both brothers began feeling more and then heard a groan. The brothers looked at each other and followed the groans. Once they gently could feel the two in the bushes, they picked them up carefully and pulled them down into the ground.

"Shocks…remind me to kick your behind for that sneeze," Vamps groaned out, now getting his senses back.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Shocks countered.

"Are you both alright?" Way big asked, examining his friends.

"You gave us quite a scare," Ultimate Way Big responded.

"Sorry. We didn't plan to plummet that far!" Vamps said.

"Well now that you're better, let's discuss you both and what we are gonna do about you two sneaking down here and tickling me!" Way Big chuckled. Both Vamps and Shocks gulped.

"I say we make them both pay dearly…" Ultimate Way Big said with an evil smile and pulled out a huge large feather. "C'mere you two!"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Vamps yelped as he ran from Way Big!

"NOT THE FEATHER! NOT THE FEATHER!" Shocks laughed as Ultimate Way Big chased him.

"Oh yes the feather now get back here!" Ultimate Way Big growled playfully as he scooped him up to his chest and began to tickle the mess out of the Conductoid.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCHEL!" Vamps yelled out.

Hearing her friend's yells, Rachel went down the slide, but was soon trapped by the giants.

"HEY! LET GO!" She squeaked cutely as Way Big trapped her with Vamps.

"Nope. Now you're in on the fun too!"

"Vamps! I'm gonna get you back for getting me trapped too!" Rachel laughed as the giants began to tickle them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH BRING IT ON RACHEL!" Vamps challenged and laughed as all of them continued to be tickled and by their good friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it! I wonder if Rachel will get that mischievous Vladat and Conductoid back for getting her tickled? ;)**

 **newbienovistewbienovelistRD: That would be hilarious! If you need any help with that story, I'll be glad to help!**


End file.
